Run to You
by Dawn Kyria
Summary: The Downworlders have enslaved the Shadowhunters for their crimes against them. Years later a Shadow hunter named Alec is done with it and attempts to kill himself. After failing to do so he is sold to the Warlock Magnus Bane as he is unfit to fight demons now. Sorry for the suckish summary. Slash. Malec. Up for Adoption
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction ever so please be gentle. This is very much an AU so please keep that in mind. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: These characters and the world they inhabit do not belong to me.

Prologue

The Shadowhunters had gone too far this time. The restrictions they had put on the Downworlders were bordering on enslavement. They were restricted to camps all over the world, unable to leave or travel at all. Their reproduction was restricted, for those that could do so. The Warlocks and Faerie had their magic bound. The children of moon and night forced to share living quarters. The Shadowhunters may be necessary to deal with the demon plague, but this was too much.

The Downworlders refused to deal with it anymore. They would rather the world was overrun with demons and drained dry than be subjected any longer. The days they were hunted by the Nephilim were preferable; at least then they could die with dignity. It was time to end the rule of the Shadowhunters.

It began in Asia. The Downworlders banded together to throw off their oppressors. The first group to break free was in Iraq. The fighting spread around the world eastward as more and more camps rebelled. Finally all that was still under Nephilim control was Europe. There were more Shadowhunters there because of Idris. Thus began the use of Guerrilla warfare. The Downworlders would attack groups of the Shadowhunters at night and melt away before dawn.

After five long years there was only one last stronghold of Shadowhunters, Idris. More Shadowhunters than they had faced before inhabited the warded country. And still, there was the problem that only the Shadowhunters could truly keep the demon threat at bay. They could not simply kill all that were left in Idris.

The Warlocks and the Faeries hatched a plan. With their combined powers they created wrist shackles that prevented the wearer from disobeying a direct order from their captors and prevented the enslaved from harming those who held authority. They made these shackles by the hundreds.

The Downworlders finally invaded Idris. It was high summer, so they made it through the mountains Warlocks opened five-dimensional doors into the city. The battle lasted for a month. As time passed more and more Shadowhunters wore shackles and made to fight against their people. The Downworlders came out victorious, having bound nearly all the Nephilim. Thus began the age of the Downworlders.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Wow! I did not expect so many views in just a day! Thank you so much! For the person that asked for longer chapters and quick updates I hope this fits the bill. Also, I changed around a few ages for my own convince so sorry if that bothers anyone. Also I am mostly working off of my knowledge of the first book and the internet so please correct me if I make major mistakes, just keep in mind that it is very much AU. Also, I am writing this as I go so if you have suggestions, please tell me! Finally, I most likely will not post this quickly very often, as I have both high school and college class, but I will do my best to at least update one a week

Disclaimer: I only wish I had come up with them, but alas I did not.

Chapter 1

Alec looked down at the dreaded silver encircling his wrists. The shackles had been there since he was ten years old. That was when he had begun training. The training was both to hunt and kill demons as well at to serve the Masters. By the angel he hated the Masters! He hated everything about his life! Other than his siblings he could not see much point in living.

Alec whipped his head up when he heard the jangle of keys down the hall. The young Nephilim sighed realizing the Masters were retrieving all of the Shadowhunters for the day. He would most likely be taken to an area with high demon demon activity so that he could wipe them out along with a few other hunters. He hoped he was with Jace or Izzy. He had not seen them much since he had come of age, with them following soon after. Max he had not seen in years as he was still too young to fight demons; though he had begun training sometime last year.

Sighing, Alec rose to his feet. He stood at attention with his hands on either elbow behind his back and his feet shoulder width apart. The eighteen year old lowered his eyes as was required when in the presence of the Masters, until he was given permission otherwise. When his cell door opened up a gruff voice said "Five minutes," and a small tray of what looked like oatmeal with a spoon and a carton of milk. Alec ate quickly, grimacing at the bland taste. The wolf came back and took the tray, indicating for Alec to follow him. He lead the teenager to the bathroom area, repeating the time limit from earlier and told Alec to strip. He left after grabbing the discarded clothes. The young Nephilim hopped into the cold shower. He quickly cleaned himself with the bar of soap, internally cursing the Masters for the chill of the water. When he finished he stood, dripping wet, waiting for the Master to return with clothing. When they did he quickly dressed and followed him out to the portal door.

A female Warlock met them there with two other Shadowhunters. One he did not recognise, but the other was familiar. Then it hit him, it was Max! Alec felt panic rising in his chest. Max was only ten, he could not be ready for field work!

The Warlock addressed them, "You are to go to New York City in America. Specifically Central Park as there have been mundane deaths in the area and they carry the distinctive marks of demon kills. You have eight hours." she then gestured to a table next to her that had all the necessary gear. Alec grabbed two seraph blades, a bow, a quiver of arrows, and two daggers. He was still shocked that his little brother was going to be fighting with him. He was also handed a Stele and marked himself with the necessary runes. He then turned to his brother and his other partner, who also look much younger than Alec. "Would you like me to mark you?" he asked still fighting his panic. They both acquiesced and he began on the strength and speed runes. When he was finished the Warlock gestured to the door and Alec stepped through it, imagining the green park in the middle of the huge city. As soon as he came through Alec whirled around to see his brother exiting the portal. Alec grabbed the boy boy arms and looked into his eyes. "You are Max Lightwood aren't you? Why are you already fighting? Do you know who I am?" He questioned in quick succession. Max blinked at him.

"Yes, I'm Max. I am fighting 'cause the Masters told me to and I don't know who you are." was his confused answer. Alec sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Max I am your older brother. My name is Alec. Have you even completed training?"

A grin spread across the boy's face. "You're Alec?! Mom told me about you. She told me you were really brave! She said you were protecting the world with Isabelle and Jace. Are they here too? I know how to fight. They taught me how. I don't like them." he said with the speed and energy than only a child can have. Alec gave a small smile. At least his brother had had some training.

"Jace and Isabelle are not here right now. What we need to do now is fight like they taught you. You can help me protect people okay?" Max nodded enthusiastically. With that Alec turned to the other Shadowhunter and told them both to follow him.

It did not take long to find the demon nest. It was in a cave near the place the bodies had been found. Alec drew his blades and silently beckoned the other two forward. They were on the demons before the monsters even knew they were there. Alec kept an eye on Max, but his brother was doing surprisingly well. Suddenly Alec heard Max cry out. Whipping around he saw his brother fall down as a ravener demon stung him. Alec rushed toward him, but was too late when the demon stung Max again. This time it hit his heart. Alec saw red. He pulled out the angel blades naming them and completely obliterating what remained of the demons. He then rushed to his brothers side, feeling tears gather in his eyes. Damn Them! What possessed them to send a ten year old too do a man's work? Why did it have to be Max?

The other Nephilim came over and knelt next to him, "Who was he to you?.

"My little brother," Alec managed to choke out in reply. After a few minutes his partner helped him to carry Max's body out of the, now ash filled, cave. They had about an hour before someone came to collect them. Alec stood and began to say what funeral rites he could without the proper materials. He crossed the boy's arms across his chest and put a seraph blade in his right hand. Then he set his body on fire. If they had returned to the Masters with the body they would have buried him with none of the traditional rites and would have never burned the body; as this was an honorable funeral for a Shadowhunter that died in battle. Tears streamed down Alec's face as he watched the ashes of his brother scatter. Those ashes should have laid to rest in the Silent City! Now, because of the damn Downworlders his brothers ashes simply scattered in Central Park.

Alec was finished. He was done living his life for sadistic beings that had sent his brother to die at only ten. He was finished with being a slave. He could not live like this any longer. Alec stood and grabbed one of his daggers from its sheath and drew it up his arm, following the vein. Alec gritted his teeth against the pain and dimly registered his partner running toward him, screaming for him to stop. He repeated the action on the other arm. he began to feel light headed and he smiled, he would soon be free.

Just then the five-dimensional door opened to retrieve them and a Warlock and a Vampire rushed out to grab him. He hoped he had lost too much blood. Screw them. With that he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So there are no excuses I can give for how long it has been other than writer's block and school. I'm sorry. Either way, here it is.

Chapter 2

Magnus was bored. He had been for a while now. There is only so many times you can do things before they become tedious. This pretty much included everything at this point. You can do a lot in 800 years. Even sex was boring now. Either it was with someone who would die soon and wouldn't want a relationship with him anyway, or he had already done it with them too many times. He was just so bored.

Glancing around the club he watched the mingling of creatures. He was quite proud of this place. The rules were strict. Everyone got along or else. Surprisingly no one had ever broken it after the first time. It could be because the one time a vampire and a werewolf did, he had killed them both in painful ways. He had been having a bad day.

A few Downworlders had brought their pet Shadowhunters with them. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about them. He was one of the few that remembered them before the Uprising. They head been strong, powerful warriors. They had been arrogant and cruel as well. They did not deserve to have the right to treat his people the way they had, but should they have been brought this low? Magnus shook his head to clear it of such deep thoughts. Never mind what they had been. This was how it was now. Though he did kind of miss the interesting confrontation that happened when someone wasn't afraid of him.

Being the Premier of America meant that not many would contest him. He was also the center of attention most of the time. That he most certainly didn't mind. Sighing he turned to look at his friend Camille. She looked to be having fun, dancing with her Shadowhunter. He had held out on getting one of his own for years. He didn't have a real need for one and he didn't know if he would like owning someone from such a proud race.

Magnus got up, deciding that he might as well go back to his apartment. He needed to tour the shadowhunter facilities tomorrow anyway. That was the not so fun part of being the Premier. After saying a quick goodbye to Camille he freed himself from the crowd and caught a cab back to his place.

Immediately after walking into his apartment Chairman Meow rubbed against his legs in greeting. Smiling, Magnus picked up the small cat. He turned on his stereo, playing Adam Lambert's "If I Had You", and sat on his purple couch. As he stroked his cat he thought about the rut he was in. No matter what he did, he tired of it almost immediately. His life had just become dull in the last few decades. There was no real point he could say everything became dull. Any partner he had either was just a dull person or they simply wanted him for the prestige they got from it. Rolling his eyes at his own fatalistic thoughts, he rose and went to his bedroom to take a shower and sleep

 **~Run to You~**

Upon waking Magnus felt refreshed and a bit more hopeful about finding something that would catch his interest. Rising, he stripped out of his silk pajama pants and looked through his extensive closet for something that would be appropriate for today's task. He settled on a purple silk dress shirt under a glittery black blazer with matching pants. He wore silver combat boots to finish it off. He moved to the bathroom, spiking his hair,applying eyeliner, and adding the customary amount of glitter. Smirking at the mirror he looked his usual dashing self. He grabbed a quick breakfast and headed to his own five-dimensional door.

Magnus stepped out into a horribly dull grey room. Internally shuddering at the color, Magnus looked around the room. He saw a door that was the same grey as everything else. After going through it the warlock was greeted by another warlock, though they were much more subdued in style than he. Glancing around Magnus saw that the hall he was being lead down was the same dull grey as before. He felt sort of sick at the monochrome atmosphere. It was truly horrifying that people had to live in the constant presence of such an awful color.

Suddenly, a set of doors burst open and a few people ran through pushing a gurney. On the gurney there was a young man, obviously Nephilim from the runes on his skin. He was unconscious, or dead, from the look of it. There were huge bandages wrapped around his wrists. Intrigued at what could have caused injury to just those specific parts of the man, Magnus signaled his guide and turned to follow the gurney.

As they arrived in the infirmary Magnus caught the words "Suicide… Rebellion… Brother… Useless,". The Nephilim on the table appeared to be dead, but for the slight rise and fall of his chest, and even that was very slow and small. Magnus was done being ignored and wanted to know what happened.

"Hello, Magnus Bane here. What happened to the boy? What is this I hear about suicide? Do we not have things in place to prevent an attempt like this?"

A young looking Warlock answered him, "This Shadowhunter made an attempt on his own life after the death of his younger sibling. We assume the force of his emotion must have somehow bypassed the enchantments we placed on him. After managing that, we don't know if any further enchantment we place on him will work long-term, if at all. He will not be fit for service after this." As she reached the end of her speech, her face turned dark. Magnus could see that she was upset to have lost an asset, not that they had driven a young man to such distress that he could bypass the magic that held him and attempt to take his own life. He began to feel sick, his thoughts from the night before returning. They had needed to break free of the tyranny of the Shadowhunters all those years ago, but it was now clear to him that this was not the way they should have handled things. As they said, hindsight is always 20/20.

Then it dawned on him what the situation would mean for the young Nephilim. Now that he was unfit for field work he would be sold, most likely to someone that didn't intend for him to be alive long enough for the lack of magical effect to matter. Blanching, Magnus decided that he could not let that happen in light of his new epiphany.

"I'd be happy to take him off your hands." The words were out before Magnus could think about the wisdom of saying them. "I could use a new distraction."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry this took like half a year. I've had a lot going on and I am suffering a monterous case of writers block. Since I'm having some trouble, I would greatly appreciate any ideas anyone has about where it should go next! On the bright side I plan to update once a month. Enjoy the chapter!

There had been almost no argument to Magnus purchasing the young man. It was not surprising though, they would have been desperate to get an uncontrollable Shadowhunter away from the compound. Magnus had realized that the Nephilim had truly terrified them with his display. Magnus shook his head, in the centuries of forced peace the Downworlders had gotten complacent. They forgot how strong Shadowhunters really were. There was a reason the angel had chosen them all those years ago.

Either way, he now had a sedated teenager in his living room. Why had he thought this was a good idea? What was he going to do now? He had saved the boy, but hadn't really thought about what to do afterward. He was Magnus Bane, he would figure it out.

Suddenly Magnus was distracted by the opening of the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. Then, he had to move out of the way of a flying vase.

~Run to You~

He was waking up. Why was he waking up? This was not supposed to happen! He was free! He had done what he needed to do to go be with Max and leave them behind. Once he opened his eyes he almost thought that he really had died. This was so different from anywhere he had ever seen. There was a riot of colors and glitter and it all somehow worked, not to say it wasn't quite overwhelming. By the Angel, where the hell was he?

Then he spotted the Warlock. A rage filled him suddenly, it must be the man's fault he still lived. He grabbed the nearest thing at hand, a garishly yellow vase, and threw it at the man. Alec then proceeded to throw everything else in reach a the man. He started shouting, "Why am I alive?! I should be dead! I need to be dead! I want to be with Max! I need to be free!" He started to lose steam as the reality that his little brother was gone forever started to set in. "Max. Oh my God, Max. No, no, no. Max." By the end he was sobbing. He collapsed back onto the couch he had been on originally, his face buried in his hands as he came to terms with his loss.

~Run to You~

Magnus watched the young man fall apart. First in violence and anger, then gradually into heart wrenching sobs as he repeated the name Max over and over. Magnus had no idea what to do. There was a very attractive young nephilim crying in his living room and he technically belonged to Magnus. Suddenly he became aware of a red-rimmed, but determined stare being leveled at him. Then the man spoke, "Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you? And why am I still alive?"

Magnus blinked at the barrage of questions. "You are at my apartment. You are here because they decided you were defective and I think you are too pretty to be sold for parts. I am Magnus Bane, the Premier of America. You are alive because the medics at your previous place of residence got to you before your stupid decision was rendered a permanent mistake."

The Shadowhunter's jaw tightened at the last part of his explanation. "I should be dead right now. That would be much preferable to becoming the plaything of some self important Warlock."

Magnus's eyebrows rose. "Oh? Is that really the way you want to start this off? Do you really think it's the wisest course of action to piss me off? Let's try this again. Can you at least give me your name?"

The young man seemed to weigh his options. After a few minutes of tense silence he responded in clipped syllables. "My name is Alexander Lightwood."

Magnus breathed an internal sigh of relief. If nothing else, he could finally stop referring to him as Shadowhunter or young man in his head. "Well Alexander, why don't we get you some new clothes and a shower," Magnus said, already turning to show Alexander to the room he would be staying in. This was going to be interesting for sure. Whether that was a good or bad thing was still up for debate.


End file.
